


Ignorance Is Bliss

by Being_Delirious



Series: BBH (Dark Themes) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark, Government Conspiracy, Mystery, No Romance, ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: Zak watched as his only hope of scratching the burning itch walk away and outside the parking lot. No questions, ignorance is bliss. He'll be safer left in the dark.
Series: BBH (Dark Themes) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Ignorance Is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my dark works! Yay death!  
> No, this isn't some type of teaser. Just something I wrote for fun. 
> 
> (you may not understand what's going to happen but that's alright. It's in the title.)

**T** he night was coming in near. With the scenery being the late moments of a sunset, raw and fresh, where the sky is painted with honey yellow, faded orange and contrasting pink. It was the calm before the storm. The moment that brought them still in a peaceful ambience. A soft breeze passed by, the air gradually getting cold as minutes ticked by. 

Before them is a distant landscape of the city, size being small from their perspective. BadBoyHalo and Skeppy both sat at the edge of a cliff, choosing this setting as their last spot to visit before BBH's flight tomorrow.

Their faces are both graced by fond looks and a wistful expression as they reminiscing the precious memories they had spent together. It wasn't like they're not going to be able to recreate and make new ones... right?

"Hey, Geppy?" 

The said boy turned his head to the right and found that Bad was already staring at him with a faint smile. Green eyes ever so soft as his whole feature basked in the low glow of the leaving sunlight. 

Skeppy tilted his head. "Yeah?"

With the smile unwavering, Bad began digging in the inside of his jacket's pocket. The tanned male sat up, an interest peaking high at what his best friend was doing. Placing both hands down to his sides to prop himself properly. As the brunette dug around, he slightly turned his torso so he could look at Skeppy straight in the eyes. 

"I've told you already that I was leaving tomorrow, right?"

Skeppy nodded his head, a bit puzzled at where this conversation was heading. Finally, it's as if Bad was able to find the item he was looking for. With a sigh, the brunette's whole expression moulded into a troubled one. Yet he kept the smile on, no matter how uncomfortable he was feeling in the inside. 

"I might not be able to return here, ever again."

The man with jet black hair and a bennie furrowed his eyebrows into a full-time confusion. 

"What?-"

Bad quickly shushed him up, his hands going up in order to make sure that the younger man was calm enough to listen to him. "Listen, wait, just listen to me first. Alright, Zak?"

Zipping his mouth, Zak gave the other a quick nod. Questions began piling up his head, a million thoughts flooding in, already trying to guess the reason behind the brunette's words. Darryl exhaled once more as if mentally preparing himself for what his next words might do. 

"I... I am going somewhere," he paused; emerald eyes trailing to the side, trying to see if there are other terms he could use as if to not appear so blunt. Zak wanted to ask where this somewhere is, instead, he kept his mouth shut. "...I'm going somewhere and I may or may not come back in one piece."

Soft brown eyes widened, mouth going agape to the statement that he had heard from his best friend's mouth. "What do you mean?"

Darryl raised up a finger, shushing him again to give himself a room to elaborate. 

"It's complicated-"

"You're going to die?!" 

"Skeppy-"

"Bad, you basically said you might not come back alive!"

His voice was loud enough to attract as many bystanders in the area. Lucky for them, there was none. Despite that, the man with a mop of brown-blonde hair frantically looked around to make sure before going back to keeping his friend calm. 

"Skeppy- Zak, please keep your voice down-"

"Darryl, what the fuck? What's going on?-"

"I told you, it's complicated!" The brunette exclaimed in a hiss, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Darryl took the younger man's hand and gently placed something on his palm. Zak looked down and saw that it was a black USB stick with red as the item's gliding button. Confusion overrode worry in his face and Zak glanced back up to the other. 

A set of determined green eyes stared back at him. 

"You know where Dream is, right? I want you to give this to him within the 48 hours after the police find my dead body." It came out so blunt, but there was no other way to lay it down.

"What!" Zak squeaked out, already terrified for his best friend's behalf. "Darryl, you are insane!" the young man exclaimed fighting the urge to shake the brunette by his jacket. 

Darryl pinched the bridge of his nose once again, slightly feeling guilty that he caused a terrifying reaction out of the boy. Acting as calm as he could, he carefully placed his hands on top of the other's shoulders and with enough courage, he managed to tamper down the growing fear in his stomach. 

"Zak, I know it sounds crazy but all you have to do is not ask questions. It's both for your and Clay's safety. We'll be able to save thousands here."

The said male brushed off his hands with an accusing look.

"Dude, who cares about those thousands? It's you we're talking about- you're talking about your body! You, dying!" He wanted to throw in more, protest and be against on whatever the brunette was planning.

"Skeppy, please," Darryl's voice broke midway, a desperate look in his eyes that made the tanned-male completely shut his mouth. At the corner of Darryl's green eyes, Zak could see tears welling up despite how much the former tried on squashing it down. The brunette took a shaky inhale, hands returning on Zak's shoulders with a grip strong as steel. "Please, ignorance is bliss."

With that being said, despite the urge of saying no, Zak couldn't utter another sound. So instead he nodded. Leaving the conversation in an unsatisfying close. 

Just before the airport, they both gave each other their one last hug. Darryl pulled back with a smile on his lips although unlike before, Zak could now see the taint of sadness fogging into his friend's eyes. "Well, this is goodbye Skeppy." Darryl bid as he pulled up the handle of his bag. Zak nodded. "Until next time, amigo." It's their last hug, last talk, last contact... 

There won't be a "next time." 

He wanted to shout, to yell no, to stop him from whatever he planned on doing. He wanted to run over, grab him by the arm and maybe make him miss his flight or something. Something to halt the inevitable event that's about to go down. But he didn't, and all he could do was not ask questions, nod his head and give out a convincing simper. 

"See you," he waved and watched at the silhouette of Darryl's form entering through the airport's gates, feeling the heavyweight of the flash drive in his pocket. Ignorance is bliss, Darryl's voice echoed inside of his head. Ignorance is bliss... he muttered.

~

Two days had passed after BadBoyHalo's departure. One day after the man had completely stopped sending messages, settling an uncomfortable feeling in Skeppy's chest. He was in his living room when he heard about it, deciding that for once in his life he would open up his tv for news and not to play some Wii games. 

Turning up the volume, his dark brown eyes widened at the words written all over the headline. The bowl filled with popcorn that was neatly placed on his lap before now was shattered all over the floor, the pieces of food falling along with it, littering all around him as he stood still, whole body frozen as he forced himself to watch in disbelief.

On the screen showed several police cars, red and blue lights flashing along with an ambulance already parked by the side. They were pulling out a body from the shore, a body Zak so dismissively tried to see. Yet in the end, it was him. Even with blur on, there was no mistaking the same shirt Darryl had worn upon leaving for his flight. 

Zak felt an immediate urge to throw up, to pass out right on the spot where shards of glass were spread. He started getting dizzy, the sight of his best friend's body was not the sight he ever thought he'll see. Darryl's body was littered with slices so deep that it showed the surface of his bones. Bruises littered all over his face where he was beyond recognizable. Glasses missing and eyes were swollen shut. Some limbs twisted to something not physically possible, parts of his hair shaved off. 

He shut the appliance down, shaking his head dismissively as he felt himself broke down in an outburst. Zak slipped himself on the sofa, raising his legs to press it close to his chest as he buried his face on his knees with hands covering over his ears. 

"No, no no no... this got to be a troll, a joke or something. No... no no please..."

He swiped his phone up and speed dialled Darryl's phone, head still in denial even though his heart was already crying out on seamless ends. He knows but he doesn't want to believe it. 

_The number you are trying is-_

"No, please, no, please pick up. That wasn't you, it couldn't be you. Please, no no no..."

He brought his thighs closer to his chest, hand clutching the device tightly as he tried to hold back more tears from pouring. He doesn't want to but the reality was there. There's no going back, no _slash slash undo_. His best friend is **dead**. 

And he didn't even get to ask why.

~

"Skeppy!"

He heard Dream called out to catch his attention as soon as he entered the cafe. Smiling weakly, the tanned-male waved back and started walking over, the flash drive burning hot in his hand. 

Dream got up from his seat, presumably to give him a greeting hug but Skeppy wasn't playing around. He's painfully aware that the others still haven't received the news that their most muffiny friend has passed away. Got hooked out from the ocean, morbidly turned into someone unrecognizable.

The tanned male quickly slid in one of the chairs, hands clasped together and his knee quickly bobbing up and down as his anxiety spiked up, suddenly feeling paranoid. Dream, caught off guard from the rejection, muttered, "Wow, okay. Rude." 

Zak raised a brow at him, finding it difficult to believe that the blonde knew of Darryl's death. He took a sharp breath, running a hand through his hair as he waited for the other man to take a seat in front of him. Once he did, Zak wasted no time in trying to get answers.

"Alright, Dream, Clay, dude. I'm not fucking around." He took scan around him, fear curdling at the back of his throat since he wasn't sure of what he's actually looking for. "Please, for the love of him, tell me what happened to Darryl."

If Dream's acting, well damn isn't he a good one. He furrowed his brows, lips pressed into a confused frown with a tilt of his head. "What do you mean? Weren't you the last person he was with? You should know." At that point, Skeppy thought about retreating. Maybe Dream is unaware like the others; maybe he didn't get the memo. 

When the noir-headed boy readied himself to flee the scene with a silly excuse, he saw the way the green-hazel eyes was looking at him. Boring at him the same intensity Bad has given him to force him to shut up. 

_Weren't you the last person he was with?_

Dream knows. He knows what happened to their best friend and he's not saying it. 

Zak brought himself back down, fishing out for the flash drive inside his pocket, "I- I don't know what this is, but Bad told me that-" before he even got to open his palm, the blonde was quick on his actions. Diving straight to swiftly take the item out of his hand and into the blonde's pockets. 

"You imbecile, don't be that obvious!" Dream chastised in a hissing tone, sending a clarification that he indeed is involved in whatever BBH was in. Skeppy grabbed unto the taller male's wrist, holding it in a vice grip.

"You know. Dream, you know. Tell me, come on man, I can't sleep. I need to know what happened to him. Why it happened to him." His own voice sounded foreign in his ears. A crazed, desperate man searching for closure. The images of Darryl disappearing into the airport keeps replaying inside his head and he just can't stop himself from thinking out loud that maybe, if only he did something. Anything. Could he have stopped all of it from happening?

The taller remained calm, slowly prying the other's hand off him, face never changing. "Skeppy," he started, voice full and cool. "if Bad's right here, he wouldn't be happy with me telling yo-"

"That's the point! Bad isn't here, he's found washed up ashore, all crumpled like a piece of wrapper that was thrown without care!" 

"Skepyy,"--Dream took a sharp breath--"it's safer if you don't know." the blonde stood up, staring down at Skeppy with little to no sympathy in his eyes. He can't risk it. They don't need to add anyone else in the mess they ran up to. 

Through his noir coloured hair, Skeppy stared up at the blonde with wide brown eyes. "What- wait, I need answers-"

"Zak, if there's one thing I know that Darryl has told you, it's not asking questions. Do us a favour: don't ask questions. You'll be safer this way."

"Wait- no, Dre-" 

But Dream had already placed a finger up, making a shushing gesture while his other hand pull up his hood. "No questions." 

Zak watched as his only hope of scratching the burning itch walk away and outside the parking lot. No questions, ignorance is bliss. He'll be safer left in the dark. 

~

The following day, sat on the floor directly in front of the television, honey-brown eyes widened as the news flashed the whole screen. In a live scene, it shows thousands of people marching; flooding the streets as they held up their banners and flags in rage. Protesting their way, asking for justice, demanding to bring the entire government down. 

It appears that someone was able to find out the secret system that had been going on underneath the whole country's nose. It states that someone managed to exploit a member from the darkness, the whole information is carried into a single flash drive. The government's deals with mafias, corruption, and forced silence. 

A single drive was all it took to expose the creeping levels that is beneath the sewers. 

It saved millions of people's lives, preparing to serve them justice. All it took was a USB stick... and a sacrifice for the wildfire to spread awareness and caution. 

Ignorance is bliss, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, dear curious onlookers... Ignorance is bliss. 
> 
> If you ended up liking this, consider leaving kudos! It's free, and you can always check this out anytime. ;)  
> \- Being_Delirious


End file.
